Long-exposure photographs and cinemagraphs both fuse still imagery with representations of motion. Long-exposure photography utilizes a long-duration shutter speed to achieve imagery with sharp representation of stationary regions and a blurred effect of moving regions, and traditionally, a tripod has been needed to keep the camera stationary for the long duration needed to achieve a long-exposure photograph. Virtual long-exposure techniques attempt to create the same visual effect through alignment and aggregation of a stack of images or frames from a video. Similarly, cinemagraphs are still photographs in which small and repeated movement occurs, forming a video clip, and have traditionally been created using a series of images or frames from a video. Conventional aggregation techniques, however, create images with all moving elements being captured as motion indiscriminately, either as a blurred region in virtual long-exposure images or through actual movement in cinemagraphs, and do not allow for combining the long-exposure and cinemagraph effects in a single image.